


Prater

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in Czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prater

"Že jsem nešel raději domů…" brblal Christian a snažil se zuby nehty odolat úsměvu, jenž mu Alex věnoval. Jeho kolega byl nadšený, že ho na tuhle příšernou věc nalákal, a zároveň si byl jistý i tou špetkou škodolibosti, s jakou se na něj Alex koukal.

 

Nikdo, ne, nikdo jej ještě na podobnou atrakci nedostal. Vysvětloval Alexovi, že se mu dělá špatně už při pohledu na tu zrůdnost, ale když se na něj Alex prosebně zadíval a slíbil mu, že všechny následky bere na sebe, souhlasil. Ještě než usedli do toho pekelného stroje, Christian zoufalým pohledem hledal toalety.

 

"Jsou hned za rohem," oznámil mu Alex, snaže se zabránit výbuchu smíchu. Musel uznat, že mu bylo Christiana líto, ale doufal, že si to i tak jeho přítel aspoň trochu užije. Rex už se povozil dost, teď byla řada na nich, aby si návštěvu Prateru užili.

 

"Bude to dobré, vidíš, drží nás to pevně," zacloumal pak s jistícími tyčemi, které se nehnuly ani o píď. Christian se na něj skepticky podíval a samozřejmě sám musel s tyčemi zalomcovat. Efekt byl překvapivě nulový.

 

"Jen aby," zavrčel a opřel se, snaže se uvolnit, přestože to nebylo lehké. A to se ještě nedali do pohybu…

 

"Mysli pozitivně, Christiane," zazubil se Alex, načež si vysloužil od druhého muže ironický úšklebek.

 

Christian sebou trhnul, jakmile stroj zarachotil a začal pracovat. Zachvěl se, vzápětí se ale zčásti uklidnil, když za rameny ucítil Alexovu paži, ležící se na opěradlu sedačky. Připadal si bezpečněji.

 

Ten pocit mu ale vydržel jen do chvíle, než se mašina rozhodla je prakticky zabít. Aspoň Christianovi se to tak jevilo. Zvedla je vysoko do vzduchu, což samo o sobě bylo šílené, a pak s nimi začala rotovat. Nebezpečně, šíleně rychle rotovat… Snažil se nedívat dolů, žaludek se mu kupodivu nebouřil, jen měl příšerný strach. Věděl, že je iracionální, že jsou dobře jištěni, že je tady Alex, který nedovolí, aby se mu cokoliv stalo… přesto se strašně bál.

 

Alex si užíval výhled. No, rád by si užíval výhled, vybral atrakci, jež neměla velkou rychlost, patřila mezi ty oddechovější. Tak se mu také jevila, nikoliv tak jeho kolegovi. Samozřejmě věděl o jeho strachu z výšek, ale doufal, že, když budou dobře přikurtovaní, nebude s tím mít Christian větší problém. Nutno říci, že ten problém byl více než větší…

 

Christian se díval nahoru, na nebe, bylo poseté hvězdami. Vlastně bylo moc hezky, vítr mu cuchal vlasy, prorážel to dusno, co panovalo. Upokojil se, sevření v hrudi povolilo, konečně se mohl pořádně nadechnout, Alex mu stisknul rameno. Udělalo se mu mnohem lépe.

 

Nepočítal ale s tím, že se kolotoč na moment zastaví a dopřeje jim jízdu pozpátku. Se zakloněnou hlavou to úplně příjemné nebylo, v rukou drtil jistící tyče a prosil, aby to co nejdříve skončilo. Dlaň na jeho rameni jej znovu stiskla a Christian pocítil, jak si ho Alex přitahuje k sobě. Překvapeně se na něj zadíval a narovnal se, Alex se mírně a trochu provinile usmíval.

 

Christian však koutkem oka zahlédl, jak neskutečně vysoko jsou… Náhle měl pocit, že musí spadnout. Nebo omdlít, tělo se mu nekoordinovaně roztřáslo, jediné, co vnímal, byla děsivá propast pod nimi a… fakt, že si ho Alex přitisknul ještě blíže.

 

Třásl se, ale jinak se nedokázal ani pohnout, bylo to… hrozné. Nešlo popsat, jak bezmocně se cítil, nemohl vůbec nic udělat, myslel si, že už to déle nevydrží… a pak jej Alex uchopil za bradu a donutil se na něj podívat. Hleděl mu přímo do očí, vpíjely se do něj, vnitřně jej objímaly, chránily, chvíli to trvalo, ale účinek se dostavil, soustředil se jen na ten pohled, laskavý, s prvky prosby a omluvy, lítosti a obav.

 

Matně si uvědomoval, že drtí Alexovu paži v sevření, že mu zarývá prsty do svalu, jeho přítel ale nedal ve tváři nic najevo, dál shlížel do Christianových očí, a Christian se v těch Alexových doslova utápěl.

 

Následně Alex učinil něco neočekávaného. Christian ani neměl šanci zareagovat, Alex jej jednoduše políbil. Spojil jejich rty v příjemné doteku, a Christian již zcela ztratil ponětí o tom, kde to sakra je. Alex jej líbal… Pomalu, něžně, stále ho držel za rameno, druhou dlaň umístil na krk svého přítele. Byl zoufalý z toho, jak Christian trpěl, nemohl to vydržet a tak se rozhodl pro radikální řešení, jež… Christian přijal… ochotně.

 

Alex se mírně pousmál, když Christian na jeho polibky odpovídal, neodtahoval se, snad se k němu ještě více přisunul, pootevřel ústa a společně se do polibku pohroužili, nevnímali nic, co se kolem nich dělo, snad jen ten vítr, jež jim hvízdal v uších a pohrával si s Christianovými vlasy.

 

Klesali, zpomalovali. Změna nejprve došla Alexovi, jenž se přinutil polibek ukončit, trochu se odtáhnul a zářivě se usmál, Christian se na něj totiž díval se zamženýma očima a stále pootevřenými rty. Po děsu z výšky nebylo ani památky, díky Alexovi se cítil zase dobře… no, kvůli němu se vlastně cítil i špatně, ale… opatrně si olízl rty. Možná to stálo za to.

 

Stále byl trochu mimo, když dosedli na zem a vystoupili. Christian se na vratkých nohách dostal několik metrů od atrakce a otočil se. Jen při pohledu se mu podlomila kolena, Alex to ovšem tak nějak čekal a duchapřítomně jej podepřel, nacházeje se za ním. Sklonil se a objal jej kolem pasu, hlavu na rameni nižšího muže.

 

"Moc se omlouvám," zašeptal, v hlase zazněla upřímná lítost.

 

Christian by snad i vztek měl, ale na rtech nadále vnímal dotek těch Alexových, nemohl a ani nechtěl se na něj zlobit. Opřel se o něj a dovolil si zavřít oči, pocit bezpečí jej ochromil natolik, že mu bylo úplně jedno, že nejsou sami, že kolem nich chodí lidé… Okolo srdce se vytvořil příjemný tlak. Alex ho políbil na tvář, objímal, šeptal mu do ucha… To bylo rozhodně více, než na co si kdy dovolil pomyslet.

 

"Christiane, všichni se na nás dívají," zapředl Alex, až se Christianovi po páteři rozšířila husí kůže.

 

"Vypadám, že mě to zajímá?" zamumlal očividně spokojený muž, ještě pár vteřin si užíval Alexovu náruč a pak otevřel oči. Opravdu na ně pár lidí koukalo, ale nic, co by jej znervóznělo. Otočil se čelem k Alexovi a rozpačitě se usmál. Nevěděl, co říct, jak se zachovat, možná by se mohl chytit té omluvy…

 

"Nemáš se zač omlouvat, měl jsem trvat na svém," vyměnili si nejisté úsměvy. Christian si všiml, jak se v Alexových očích zablesklo, načež se k němu druhý muž sklonil a podruhé jejich rty spojil. Jen na chvíli, přesto stačily vyjádřit vše, co Christian potřeboval vědět.

 

Že to nebylo pro jednou, že to nebylo jen proto, aby jej na atrakci uklidnil a přivedl na jiné myšlenky.

 

"Chceš jít ještě do strašidelného hradu nebo vypadneme?" zeptal se jej Alex, v očích jiskřičky. Nečekal na odpověď, jen zvlnil rty v úsměvu a rozhlédl se.

 

Právě včas, neboť mohl spatřit, jak si to k nim šine Rex, v tlamě špejli s cukrovou vatou. Christian zapřemýšlel, jestli si ji koupil nebo ukradnul, v Rexově případě byly dost pravděpodobné obě varianty, ale když mu nabídnul, přestal nad tím uvažovat. No, stejně ji nejspíše vysomroval.

 

"Jdeme domů," oznámil Alex Rexovi. "Máš všechno?"

 

Rex souhlasně štěknul, projel se na ruském kole, snědl dva párky a cukrovou vatu. Pro dalších deset minut měl dost.

 

"Půjdeš s námi?"

 

Christianovi se při té otázce rozbušilo srdce a koutky úst se roztáhly do širokého úsměvu. Jak by nešel… Stejně od momentu, kdy stanul nohama na zemi a Alex jej držel kolem pasu, doufal v podobnou nabídku. A jakmile jej Alex opět políbil, věděl, že nabídka je to neodmítnutelná.

 


End file.
